Awakening: The Inner Dragon
by Angelique36
Summary: What happens when Gray accidentally kissing Lucy causes Natsu's powers to go ballistic and Lucy's the only one who can stop him? All hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1: A Lazy Day

**As much as i would LOVE too, I don't own Fairy Tail T.T But i hope you enjoy the story anyways! Please leave your feedback, thank you!^^**

* * *

Natsu climbed through Lucy's bedroom window with his usual goofy grin.

"Luce are you coming to the guild today or what, it's already the afternoon!"

Lucy having gotten way too use to his breaking into her house simply sighed and glanced up at him from her desk.

"Not today Natsu, I'm working on my book."

"Can I read it?"

"No way!" Lucy screamed. "I promised Levy she would be the first!"

Natsu pouted then proceeded to fall into her bed.

"You're really no fun ya now"

Lucy pretended she was too concentrated to hear, when in reality his very presence distracted her. She could feel his gaze searing on her back

making her nervous. She had grown secret feelings for the fire mage and found herself mentally kicking herself for it. He was just too dense and it

_killed_ her on the inside every time he mentioned her as just one of his nakama.

Natsu continued to stare at her back in silence, noticing her pen had stopped moving for quite a while and she sat unmoving. He got up from behind

her and put his mouth to her ear, breaking any distance between them.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy turned a bright red, feeling as if she had just been caught thinking about him in that way.

"Nothing you would understand!" Lucy got up and shoved him away from her, creating more distance between them. For a split second Natsu

looked hurt, but it immediately faded. Lucy couldn't take the new awkwardness she was suddenly feeling being alone with someone was supposed

to be her _best friend._

''Alright then, let's go to the guild." Lucy gave in, trying hard to sound casual. His goofy grin reappeared and he let out a cheer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accidental Kiss

They barged through the doors, the guild was as lively was ever. Cana sat on a table consuming a barrel of alcohol. Gajeel and Levy were arguing near the bar,

everyone had a certain place in the guild.

Lucy took her usual seat at the bar tables and greeted Mira with a smile.

"Oh, Lucy you came!"

As Lucy and Mira made small talk, Natsu and Grey began to fight.

"Come at me stripper!"

"You're gonna with you were never born pink hair!"

They tore the place to shreds, knocking over tables and crashing into the walls.

"Ice Make!", "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

They came at each other at the same time, causing them both to fall backwards; Natsu to the floor and Grey on top of Lucy, the entire guild went dead silent.

"Yo, ice freak, is that all you got!?" screamed Natsu clutching his head as he rose from the floor."

He noticed the rare silence and followed the shocked gazes to the bar area where Grey and Lucy's lips were still touching, they remained frozen in shock. Grey had

gone flying through the air and knocked Lucy off of the barstool and onto the floor where they shared an accidental kiss on impact; Lucky for Lucy, Juvia was

nowhere in sight.

For the first time in his life, Natsu was speechless as he too stared from utter shock, but almost immediately felt a deep anger growing inside of him; it was like nothing he had ever felt.

"GET. OFF. OF. HER. Natsu growled in a voice that no longer sounded like his own.

The entire guild immediately snapped their necks to Natsu as the air around him began to bubble from heat. Grey finally caught himself and snapped up.

"Lucy, I'm so sor-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD." Natsu roared in a deep voice.

Even though Natsu had never realized his feelings for Lucy, something else in side of him clearly had.

"SHE'S MINE." he roared again, "Don't you DARE touch her."

Grey for the first time was frozen from pure fear as the rage from Natsu's eyes seemed to tear at his soul.

"Wha- what's happening!?" Lucy was the first to speak, she had completely forgotten about the kiss and was now fully focused on Natsu, who seemed to be growing a tail.

"This isn't good" Mira whispered, "Natsu must have marked you as his own without even _himself_ knowing!"

Lucy quickly scanned herself. "What are you talking about? I don't have any mark."

"No. It's an invisible mark, something a dragon does unconsciously when he finds his mate and falls in love. But knowing Natsu he's too dense to even figure out his own feelings." Mira explained.

Now it was Lucy's turn to feel shock as she turned different shades of red.

Natsu slowly began to stomp his way over to Grey as fangs and claws started to emerge.

"What the!? Lucy screamed out loud.

After a dragon marks someone, he grows extremely possessive of his that person; Natsu has no control over himself right now." Mira continued to explain.

"You. Cant. Have. Her." Natsu roared again in an unfamiliar voice. The air grew hot as his entire body busted into flames, his eyes looked almost demonic.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone Cage

"We have to do something!" Lucy screamed. Everyone else ran to the opposite side of the room from Natsu.

"What's wrong with you guys!? Why are you running away we have to _help_ Natsu!"

Natsu lunged into the air launching himself at Grey. Just as he was a few feet away there was a clicking sound and all of a sudden a giant cage

made of stone emerged from the ground, closing Natsu inside."

"GOT EM!" Mira cheered from behind the bar counter with a red button in her hand.

"Um… what the HELL just happened!?" Lucy screamed in exasperation.

"Grey fell to the floor panting, he was recovering from almost being ripped to shreds- literally.

"Master Makarov had this installed in case an accident like this was to happen." Elf man explained from the other side of the room. "Since we have

three dragons you never know just what might happen."

"ROOAAAARR" Natsu screeched from inside the stone room.

"He still hasn't calmed down" Wendy said worriedly.

_Boom, Boom, Boom, _the sound of Natsu's fist trying to break through the layers of stone echoed through the guild.

"Lucy! You need to go in there and calm him down, otherwise we're all going to die; you're the only one who can stop him!" Gajeel explained

emerging from under a table.

"Me!? I'll be roasted alive!" Lucy shrieked.

"No, he won't hurt you" Mira said too calmly.

"Aye!" cried happy from behind Gajeel.

Lucy's face became cranberry red as everyone in the guild agreed.

"Lucy the door will be open for only five seconds after I hit the button, you need to run in there before he can escape." Mira rationalized.

"Got it!" a new determination had suddenly hit Lucy.

"Ready… GO!" Everyone in the guild screamed as the stone door swung open, Lucy dashed in and the door immediately shut behind her. Natsu

quickly turned around from banging on the wall, his eyes, still bursting with demonic rage met Lucy's pleading chocolate browns; the room had to be

over 100 degrees.

"Natsu, Natsu please stop this, you're going to destroy the guild." Lucy found her body beginning to tremble with fear. He now had a full sized tail,

claws, and red scales developing on his skin.

"Natsu, this isn't you! Please, please come back to me…" Lucy begged as tears began to form in her eyes. The room was just too hot; she could feel

all the air being sucked away. Her head began to pound as she fought the urge to fall to the floor.

"Natsu…" Lucy grabbed the hand of the growling Natsu and hugged him for all he was worth with the little energy still left in her body; completely

ignoring the burning sensation.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy whispered into his ear, using up the last of her air supply.

Natsu's eyes grew wide as his new dragon features faded. The cage sensing the fading of magic, immediately opened up and sank back into the

floor as if it were never there; leaving Lucy clung to Natsu in the middle of the guild floor with everyone cheering.

With her arms still around Natsu, Lucy glanced up at the fire mage who was staring down at her with large eyes, his arms dangling to the side. She

instantly released him and took a few steps away from him looking to the ground in embarrassment. Natsu continued to stare at her with his mouth

a gap. This was the first time he truly realized the extent of his feeling for her.

Lucy continued to stare at the floor in shame as an eerie silence took over the room; everyone's eyes were on them. Natsu looked as if he were

about to say something but hesitated, and instead darted out of the guild doors.

Lucy collapsed onto the floor in tears, feeling as if her heart had just been ripped from its socket.


	4. Chapter 4: A Part of Him

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this update, sorry it took so long; hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

That night Lucy walked silently back to her apartment; head hung low with tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the guild had offered to

either stay with her for the night or to walk her home; but no, she wanted to be alone. Lucy finally made it home, locked the door, and ran to her

bed clutching her pillow with all her might while her face hid in another. She balled her eyes out until her eyes were so sore they felt as if they

would burst. She laid, lifelessly frozen in a trance of her own thoughts, as memories of him danced through her mind and played out times where

she thought that maybe, _just_ _maybe_ there was something there. Now it was all a hazy past, she knew nothing would be the same between them as

she replayed the incident in her mind. The throbbing in her heart seized until she felt nothing, becoming numb to all emotion as she fell asleep neglecting the tears still splattered on her face.

Lucy's window slid open slowly, careful not to make a sound; Natsu craftily slipped through her window as the moonlight shun upon her golden locks. He silently crept through the room, stood over her, and stared at her face in awe; he had come back with an understanding.

He had felt strange from the moment they met, as if an imaginary force were pushing him towards her, why he always felt the need to be near her, even going to the extent of breaking into her house more times than even he could count; she was a part of him.

The moon continued to shine as her tears sparkled in the darkness, he reached out to touch her but immediately stopped himself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lucy."

Natsu whispered in a voice so soft it was almost lost in the night. She looked so delicate lying there, as if she would break if he laid a finger on her; but Natsu knew it was anything but true, Lucy was one of the hardest working members of the guild, she never gave up; one of the qualities he loved about her.

_"Love…"_ Natsu thought to himself as he took in her sweet strawberry scent; his mind flooded with images of her, Lucy laughing, Lucy crying, Lucy yelling at him for eating all her food. It had _always_ been _Lucy_, his dense mind came to a realization.

He continued to stare at the celestial mage in amazement, she was beautiful and he knew it. Very gently Natsu reached down, ever so gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. Lucy's eyes flung open and jolted up immediately, shocked by the warm sensation on her skin.

"N-Natsu?" the blond stuttered, making out a spiky haired figure as her eyes grew use to the dark.

He quickly looked anywhere but right at her, completely unable to meet her gaze; he could feel his face burning a deep red. Lucy noticed him avoiding her and quickly looked down at her sheets. Silence swallowed up the room as the gap between them grew wider.

"You can take your mark back if you want." Lucy's voice came out surprisingly clear even though her heart felt like something were clawing at it.

"I know you don't see me in that way." She continued, however her voice cracking this time as she tried to sound as if she didn't care; her eyes still burning from the soreness.

Natsu immediately turned to face her as if offended; their eyes met this time for the first time in a long time.

Still making eye contact, he reached out and wiped the tears from her face making her shudder at the touch and look up in surprise; she had already planned for the worst case scenario.

"_Never_ kiss anyone else ever again, you're _mine_." Natsu whispered now bent over touching his forehead to hers. "And there would never be anything I would change about that." Lucy looked at him bewildered, "Bu-but you ran!"

His fiery breath on her skin as he talked sent electric shocks through her spine.

"I was… confused, an emotion has never burst out of me like that, Lucy. Love before that just meant my nakama's, I-I didn't know how to react to a new emotion like this." He admitted blushing furiously in the dark.

Her heart slammed hard against her chest ready to explode; she was sure he could hear it too.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner… realize that I loved you all this time." Before she could get a word out, he swiftly crashed his lips into hers, causing Lucy to melt. He pressed his body into hers causing them to fall back onto the bed with Natsu kneeling on top of her this time. Finally, they broke away for air after what felt like eternity, Lucy looked up at him beaming,

"I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu grinned down at her wildly; a part of him felt complete.

"Luce can I spend the night?", He asked for the first time in his life.

"Maybe just this once", Lucy smirked.

* * *

**The End**

**WELL I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was my very first fanfiction and I had a really fun time writing it!**

**Please leave reviews, I love to read your opinions!^^**

**Thank You! :D**


End file.
